


How Leo Won His Oscar

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know he didn't do it himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Leo Won His Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this is not what actually happened, but after learning that he got an Oscar, I couldn't help but wonder how he did it. And thus, this fic was born. Enjoy!

Leonardo stood in the middle of the crossroads, waiting. This was going to happen. Finally. after all this time--

 

"Leonardo DiCaprio? Wow, didn't see that coming." A woman spoke from behind him.

 

Leonardo turned and eyed the newcomer with suspicion. "You're a crossroads demon?"

 

The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, we can't all be beautiful. Tell me what you want, sugar. And I'll give it to you, in exchange for...well, I assume you know, since you're here."

 

"I can't believe it worked. It actually worked!"

 

The demon's eye flicked black as she snarled, "Yes, yes. I haven't got a thousand years--well, actually, I do. But you sure as hell don't."

 

"I want an Oscar."

 

The demon's eyebrows flew up. "Seriously? Your soul for an Oscar?"

 

"Do we have a deal?" he asked impatiently.

 

The demon shrugged. "Yeah, sure. let's do this. Come here, sugar."

 

And the deal was made.


End file.
